Stargate SG1: A Christmas to Remember
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It's Christmas time and Jack and Sam decide to have a Christmas party, but get called to the SGC, and head for a planet, but Jack ends up reliving the day over and over again.


**Stargate Sg-1: A Christmas to Remember**

Jack and Sam have decided to have a Christmas party at their place this year. This will be Allison's first Christmas with her parents. Since the last 4 years, Sam and Sg-1 have been going on missions, while Jack has been busy working at the Pentagon. It's a little after 2 in the afternoon, and Sam and Allison are working on getting things ready for tonight, while Jack watches hockey with a guiness in his hand.(typical Jack) They were putting up decorations, and putting up the mistle toe.

Jack put's his beer down and goes to see if his daughter and wife needed anything to drink.

Jack said, "Honey, do you and Allison want anything to drink?"

Sam looked at Jack and said, "No thanks Jack, but thanks." She goes to give him a kiss.

Allison saw her daddy standing there and said, "Daddy what do you think of our decorations?"

Jack looked at Allison and said "They look great. You two did a great job."

"Thanks daddy." Replied Allison.

Hours go by and it's now 6pm in the evening, and some of the people they invited have begun to arrive, and they all get out of their cars.Sam let's them into the house. The people who arrived were Daniel, Teal'c,Vala and her date, which happened to be Cam. Jack goes to the door to greet his guests.

Jack looked at his guests and shakes there hand and said, "Hi Daniel, Hi Teal'c. Um ... What's her name again?"

Daniel said, "Jack that's Vala remember."

Jack said, "oh yea, that's it sorry. Welcome to our home Vala, Cam. Turns to Daniel and said, "When did they start dating?"

Daniel said, "About a year ago?"

Jack said, " A year, where was I?

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "You were away most of that year with Sam, and busy working?"

Jack said,"Oh, ok. Anyone want anything to drink, while we wait for General Hammond and General landry. "

Cam said, "Sure, I'll have a beer."

Daniel said, "Yea, I'll have one too".

Teal'c said, "Count me in."

Vala said, "Yes, please."

Teal'c said, "Indeed."

Jack returns from the fridge and hands the beer's out to everyone. Then they all go to sit on the couch, and chat about the good old times. Jack and Daniel start talking about things.

Daniel said, "I was thinking we should have the New Year's eve party at Atlantis? What do you think?

The phone ring's and Jack leaves the couch and goes to answer it. Jack picks up and said, "Hello Jack speaking, how may I help you?"

General Landry said, "We recieved a message from the Stargate, and you were addressed by name.

Jack said, "I was named, did he say what he wanted."

General Landry said, "All he said, was for you guys to return to the planet of which he lives on."

Jack said, "I'll get the team together and be right there."

General Landry said, "See you soon."

Jack said, "Yes sir. good-bye sir."

General Landry said, "Good-bye Jack."

Jack hangs up the phone and goes to see the other and said, General Landry wants all of us at the SGC."

Sam said, "When did he want us there?"

Jack said,"Right away."

Daniel said, "Should we beam over."

Cam said, "I agree with you?"

Teal'c said, "Indeed."

They all take out their devices to beam themselves to the Oddessy. Once on the Oddessy, they beam back to the SGC. They arrive at the SGC and Allison had gone with them since it was short notice. General Landry saw them beam in and said, "Welcome to the SGC, SG-1 and who's this little one."

Allison said, "I'm Allison."

General Landry said, "Yes, you are."

Jack said, "So any word on this guy again?"

General Landry said, "Yes we did and we have him on hold."

Jack said, "Put him on please, will you Walter."

Walter said, "Yes sir!

Walter pushes a few button and said, "Go ahead sir."

Jack said, "Thanks Walter."

Unknown guy said, "Jack O'neill."

Jack said, "Yes, that's me. What do you want."

Unknown guy said, "Hi Jack, my name Gerden."

Jack said, "Nice to meet you Gerden. What can we do for you?"

Gerden said, "Just come to our planet and this will be told then."

Jack said, "We will be there shortly. Request permission to check this place out sir. "

General Landry said, "Request granted, just be careful Jack." 

SG-1 leaves the SGC and heads to the room to get ready for the mission. Once ready to leave, the gate begins dialling the planet. SG-1 enters the gateroom and waits for the gate to lock. It locks and the wormhole connects to the alien planet. SG-1 enters the gate and arrives on the planet and are greeted by Gerden.

Gerden said, "Welcome SG-1."

Jack moves forward to shake his hand and said, "Thanks. Do you live on this planet Gerden."

Gerden said, "No I don't live here, I came here to study that device."

Daniel said, "What does it do?

Gerden said, "It's to do with time?"

Jack said, "Time, why are you studying this device, you know time machines never work."

Gerden starts pushing button on the computer on the wall and said, "Time for you all to pay."

Daniel said, "Don't start the device, it only loops."

Jack said, "Daniel! Please tell me you didn't say that."

Then there was a light that sourrounded Jack and it also hit the Gate. Suddenly Jack found himself standing infront of Daniel again. Jack looked around confused and Daniel noticed.

Daniel said, "What do you think? Jack what's wrong."

Sam sees Jack looking around and said,"What's wrong Jack?

"Are you sure, we haven't done this before?" Asked Jack.

Daniel said, "Yes Jack, this this a first time we are doing this."

The phone rings Jack goes to answer it and said, ""Hello Jack speaking, how may I help you?"

General Landry said, "We recieved a message from the Stargate, and you were addressed by name.

Jack said, "I was named, did he say what he wanted."

General Landry said, "All he said, was for you guys to return to the planet of which he lives on."

Jack said, "I'll get the team together and be right there."

General Landry said, "See you soon."

Jack said, "Yes sir. good-bye sir."

General Landry said, "Good-bye Jack."

Jack hangs up the phone and goes to see the other and said, General Landry wants all of us at the SGC."

Sam said, "When did he want us there?"

Jack said,"Right away."

Daniel said, "Should we beam over."

Cam said, "I agree with you?"

Teal'c said, "Indeed."

They all take out their devices to beam themselves to the Oddessy. Once on the Oddessy, they beam back to the SGC. They arrive at the SGC and Allison had gone with them since it was short notice. General Landry saw them beam in and said, "Welcome to the SGC, SG-1 and who's this little one."

Allison said, "I'm Allison."

General Landry said, "Yes, you are."

Jack said, " Ok now I'm sure we've done this before."

Daniel said, "No we haven't."

Jack said, "Yes we have."

Daniel said, "No."

Jack said, "Yes!"

General Landry said, "Guys!" 

Both Jack and Daniel look at General Landry and they both say "Sorry."

General Landry said, "Jack I recommend you see Dr. Lam right away."

Jack said, "Yes sir, I will go see her."

Jack leaves the room and heads to Dr.Lam's office. Once there Dr.Lam is expecting him and begun runny tests on him. She grabs her flash light and puts it in front of his eyes and then sticks a themomator in his mouth.

Jack said, "Can I go back to work now, Doctor."

Dr. Lam said, "Yes Jack, as long as you come and see him at the first sign of trouble."

Jack said, "Alright, thanks doc."

Jack leaves the room and suddenly the alarms go off, he heads to the command area and sees the others there.Suddenly there was a flash of light sorounding the gate and Sam said, "What is that light? I have never seen anything like that before."

Jack said, "I have."

Jack then find himself back where Daniel is talking to him.

Daniel said, "What do you think?"

Jack said, "Of all the loops why here?"

The phone rings Jack goes to answer it and said, ""Hello Jack speaking, how may I help you?"

General Landry said, "We recieved a message from the Stargate, and you were addressed by name.

Jack said, "I was named, did he say what he wanted."

General Landry said, "All he said, was for you guys to return to the planet of which he lives on."

Jack said, "I'll get the team together and be right there."

General Landry said, "See you soon."

Jack said, "Yes sir. good-bye sir."

General Landry said, "Good-bye Jack."

Jack hangs up the phone and goes to see the other and said, General Landry wants all of us at the SGC."

Sam said, "When did he want us there?"

Jack said,"Right away."

Daniel said, "Should we beam over."

Cam said, "I agree with you?"

Teal'c said, "Indeed."

They all take out their devices to beam themselves to the Oddessy. Once on the Oddessy, they beam back to the SGC. They arrive at the SGC and Allison had gone with them since it was short notice. General Landry saw them beam in and said, "Welcome to the SGC, SG-1 and who's this little one."

Allison said, "I'm Allison."

General Landry said, "Yes, you are."

Jack said, "We've done this before?"

Daniel said, "No we haven't."

Jack said, "Yes we have. No we haven't right."

Daniel just nods and General Landry looked at Jack and said, "Jack I recommend you see Dr. Lam right away."

Jack's seating in Dr. Lam's office and Doctor Lam is running tests.She grabs her flash light and puts it in front of his eyes and then sticks a themomator in his mouth.

Jack said, "Do I look sick,why are u sticking that in me, huh, tell me."

To be continued...


End file.
